Band Is
by O Spastic One
Summary: It all started in sixth grade...But I won't go that far back. This list starts after I'd finished my Freshman year of high school. And before I'd gone to band camp.
1. Freshman Year

A/N: I wrote this after my Freshman year of high school. And I hadn't gone to band camp. So, this is all from Freshman band, all Freshman band people (unless otherwise noted).

BAND IS…

Having to deal with the annoying trumpet players (coughCodyandMarshallcough)

Making fun of the tiny tuba player because his instrument is bigger than him

Making the band teacher look at the French Horn section, really weirded out

Laughing because the other Frenchie player and I totally missed our cue

The band teacher shaking her head because the French Horns did something extremely stupid and were laughing about it after

Having to ask the trombones for a pencil, because I don't have one

Having my best friends make fun of me because of my crushes

The Spirit Fingers Dance

Quoting the whole move "The Emperor's New Groove" while we were watching it because the band teacher was grading stuff

Having the trumpet players and me chucking tiny pieces of paper at each other during a movie and the band teacher getting mad because I ran into the music stand trying to get the said piece of paper

The band teacher making the trumpets raise their bells because they're weak and can't hold them up (angry face)

Hanging out in the band room when my crush (who is a year older than I) is in there

Doing the Spirit Fingers Dance to said crush to rid him of evil spirits

Screaming "DILLON!" at the top of my lungs when I see him (he's not my crush, but he's also a year older than I am)

Dillon screaming my name at the top of his lungs when he sees me

Having to share a French Horn will Dillon and not really caring

Feeling awkward in the varsity band's class because I had my French horn instead of the school's and my soon-to-be section leader was oiling my valves because they were really bad

Hanging out in front of the ensemble room during lunch and before school when the library's closed

Critisizing (and ganging up on him with my crush) my friend because he hates band

Cheering for the senior band members at graduation even though I don't know them, because I'm surrounded by band members who do know them

Considering the varsity French horn players my older brothers

Talking about band 24/7

Writing about band when your bored (AKA me write now)

Reading historical fiction books about music

Watchingh movies that have awesome music just for the awesome music that you know by heart

Having almost all (if not all) of your inside jokes have to do with band, band people, or created in or around the band room

"BANG!" (in a British accent)

"Hey-! Hi, Joe!"

Response: "I don't even know you!"

One of the stupid trumpets saying he can't hear himself play because you're playing too loud

Cookie

Dillon complaining about the soon-to-be DM and vice versa, and them still hanging out together

Two of my guy friends (a year older than me) complaining about/making fun of a girl in their section

Doing the Spirit Fingers Dance to my friends to rid them of an evil spirit and then giving the evil spirit to one of the annoying trumpet players

Counting numbers and doing it in time to the music I'm listening to

Getting to brag about my brother being the lead DM

When your friends alread in marching band tell you they're worried that you'll hurt yourself while marching backwards and your response being, "Yeah, probably"

Looking forward to band camp all summer

Being tortured because you sit next to a crappy trumpet player

Being tortured because the other Frenchie player isn't that great

Finding out that playing Mellophone is actually more fun thatn Frenchie

Finding out that "Mellophobia" is the fear of Mellophones (and having a debate on whether it's "Mellophonophobia" or "Mellophobia")

Landing on a determination that "Mellophobia" rolls off the tongue better, but "Mellophonophobia" is a LOT more fun to say

Playing your part of the show with a recording you have

Listening to your show way before band camp starts, just for fun

Memorizing your show music way before band camp starts…Like, within the first month of summer vacation

BAND IS THE BEST!


	2. Band Camp, Year 1

BAND CAMP IS…

Going and having your arms nearly fall off

Watching in amusement as the trumpets' section leader made them stand up during the music practice inside

Still watching in amusement as said section leader tested their standby, ready, and playing positions (I am so glad my section leader doesn't do that)

Having to follow the section leader, even though your arms are about to fall off

Getting really excited about getting to wear a shako and singing a song about the shako

Being amazed that during the first week of band camp the weather was actually pretty nice to us

Getting a sunburn but being lobster red on the outside of my left arm and not even touched on the inside (I guess that's what we call a "band tan") and the right arm slightly pink with the same case of the left

My mother getting mad about said sunburn

My buddy singing about strawberries, me joining in his song (except replacing 'strawberries' with 'shako'), him stopping, me stopping, and then him starting again

Watching the teacher take off her sweat pants in front of the whole band (with shorts underneath), and some guy whistling at her

Having a sectional and the section leader getting angry because it's really dark and then breaking his student ID trying to turn on the lights

The section leader slipping and almost falling on his face after breaking his ID card

Accidentally smacking one of the trumpet players in the face when trying to just hit his hat off (but also hitting the hat off, so it wasn't a complete fail)

Not being weirded out when one of the dude tuba players wore a grass skirt and started doing the hula with a coconut bra on

Two guys carrying the tiny tuba player (not the grass skirt dude) by his hands and feet and then dumping him in the trash can

Being a merciless block captain MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (If I was to become the section leader, I'd probably be like the aforementioned trumpet section leader)

Freaking out and kinda fangirling because a guy's shirt glowed in the dark (it was like a neon yellow and it was pretty awesome)

Realizing that having a crush on your section leader is kinda weird, partly because he's your section leader, partly because he kinda scares you, and partly because he's two years older than you

Totally freaking out over boys with soft hair

Finding out (the hard way) that wearing a tanktop when you're not used to it and not wearing sunscreen is _not_ I repeat: _**NOT **_a good idea (I got a crazy sunburn line from the tank)

Having a little baby bee come and land on your Mellophone while practicing outside in the arcs and then naming him Fred in your head (because we were playing, but I was resting) and then Fred flying away and you being sad about it

Freaking out when you don't have your dot book done

Stealing guys' hats because you don't like yours

Praying Mantises being EVERYWHERE! (seriously. There's even one in the band room on the wall, thanks to the trumpet players, I think)

Stealing peoples' food (especially Cheez-Its and chips)

Listening to this conversation between my section leader and another kid in my section:

Kid: "There's no spit in my horn at all!"

SL: "Are you playing?" *gives a suspicious look*

Kid: "Yes!"

SL: "Are you sure?"

The band director wearing a sweatshirt, someone asking her why, her answering…Here. Let me just paint the picture in your brain:

The band director is standing on the Drum Major's thingymabobber (you know what I'm talking about, right? The podium thing?)

Anyways, so she's standing on it, we're below her, and then someone asked her why she was wearing a sweatshirt.

She answered: "It's because I get heat rash. If I didn't cover up, then I'd just be one huge hive by the end of…Now. I'd be up here, scratching myself with drumsticks…"

(She started to bob up and down at this point)

"It's like the Bear Necessities!"

We all laughed and she started to rub against the color guard coach. Then we went back to setting drill. But that was just one of those band moments that can only happen in band

BAND CAMP IS REALLY FUN, BUT TORTURE (sometimes)!

A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed that. I have a couple of questions for those of you who are reading this. You'll find them in my profile, at the bottom. If you will answer them and/or review this randomness of band, you will be my favorite online buddy ever!


	3. Marching, Year 1

A/N: So, this part is for Marching Band. There'll be a part for Symphonic Band, too.

* * *

MARCHING BAND IS…

1 MUFFINS!

2 "Eat the MUFFIN!"

3 "MUFFIN IN FACE!"

4 When the BD is the Muffin Man's wife

5 Killing/Eating the Muffin Man (AKA the BD's husband, even though we saw him)

6 The Muffin Man's responsibilities being given to the lead DM (although he doesn't know it)

7 French Fries at Jack-in-the-Box

8 Almost running into the trumpet player repeatedly during practices

9 Crying after the big competition

10 Having a crush on your drum major (he bought me lunch, okay?)

11 "Nine!"

12 People cheering for you when you get to the first impact at the big competition

13 "Winnemuc-CAW!"

14 "Plp-Goats" (and then laughing for about five minutes after that)

15 "Rape face!"

16 The Nazi Mannequin

17 Having to carry your Mellophone forever and your arm nearly falling off because of it at a competition

18 Dancing to the drum cadence when you're waiting to get into the bathroom

19 Getting a concussion by jumping on a water bottle (only I can do that, and I wouldn't recommend it, although it was pretty freakin hilarious)

20 Possessed bobby pins (seriously, those things hated me)

21 When the rain follows you from the rainy state to your state, in which you're not used to so much rain (that was such a rip-off!)

22 Almost getting kicked out of Macy's

23 The Star Wars Store! (that place was a band geek magnet, man)

24 Getting married and still not being dead after many, many, many, MANY years of being married to the same freakin guy (although my CSL is gonna make death certificates, so hopefully we'll be dead before the end of this week)

25 Actually sleeping on the way back home from the competition in a different state (for the whole time, which was about 9-10 hours)

26 When you make your DM have a mental breakdown because you were singing songs (it looked like he was having a seizure because he was banging on the seat of the bus. It was pretty frikkin hilarious and he got really mad at us)

27 Having this conversation with my fello Mello (heheh, that rhymed!) when she went to get lunch and I just tagged along:  
Mello 1: *grabs a bunch of napkins*  
Me: "Holy Napkins!"  
Mello 1: "'Holy napkins'? Where did you come up with that? HOLY COW!"  
Me: *Laughs* "Wow! Are the lunch ladies just making a bunch of holy things now?"  
Mello 1: *Wraps hamburger in napkins* "Yes. They're just making everything holy."  
Me: "And now you're wrapping the holy cow in the holy napkins."

28 When my CSL takes me home and we get caught up talking (my CSL, the DM, and a clarinet player) in front of the DM's house

29 When we freaked the DM out because the Grim Reaper who turned his head looked at the DM (He freaked out and was like, "AAAAH! DRIVE! _DRIVE!"_)

30 Me and my CSL joking about him passing out/dying while driving while the DM and clarinet spider are freaking out because he had "died" and was going to do crazy things with his driving (but me being excited)

31 Me being basically immune to my CSL's driving because of my older brothers

32 When you don't tell your mom you're riding with your CSL to school on the day of the band trip

33 Basically just freaking your Drum Major out all the time (it's what the Mellos do!)

34 Listening to "The Emperor's New Groove" soundtrack and thinking that it'd be freaking awesome if the jazz band played the songs from that movie (It's freaking amazing, okay?)

35 Getting high from my shampoo (you could smell my hair and you would get high, I swear. That's where I get my stock. It was awesome! ((not really. i'm not a druggie. i just act like it, because that who I am...I'm a Mello, 'nuff said, right?)) )

MARCHING IS ALWAYS AWESOME!


End file.
